Signed in Blood
by Night of the fallen angel
Summary: It started out with a signature in blood and now, she's just in it to satisfy her own curiosity and maybe open herself up once more, if only a little bit.


**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own any of this

Oneshot: Itachi x Raven (Don't know if I'd like to actually go and make a story...but I wanted to try this pairing out.)

Bah, Flames are Unwelcome.

**Warning:** If anything, it might seem jumpy. I've tried to smooth it out, but I really don't have the patients to do it as of right now or anytime soon.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_Signed in Blood_

* * *

A summoning contract was what originally bound her.

She was bound to this male, never speaking and only servicing him within battle. She was considered nothing but an animal. How foolish of these humans, to think that she, Raven, was a mere summoning. Though, she never went against him or any of those that thought like that. Plus, she had a soft spot for him after the many years of him holding the contract. Of course, he didn't know, but she did.

Raven knew many things.

He went unknowing about her constant summon whenever he called for the Murder. Sure, some of the crows within the Murder spoke, but she kept silent. She was a half demon, unwilling to come out of hiding unless coaxed for whatever reason or, depending on her mood. Then, there were times that she wanted him to know, but she remained the observer. Even if he never noticed her responding every time he called, she would continue to help and keep him within her sights.

She was quite content within her Murder and being used by this boy turned young adult.

Long ago, she had friends, but an immortal life was a solitary life. No matter where she went, people died and many were born. No, she didn't try making friends after the first group had passed on from age.

Cursed, possibly never to die. That was what one bred from a Demon and a Human dealt with. Raven suffered from loneliness, but she wasn't desperate to go and kill herself.

Her feathers ruffled and she sat, preening them like a regular Crow. Many of her peers knew about her and her true powers. Raven was a myth among them, strong and ever growing. She was regular sized because she willed it. If she wished, she could even surpass the Main Summon and every crow knew it, but she didn't for unknown reasons to them.

They respected her, even if she went out of her way to remain alone and silent. The pain of losing friends once more not at the top of her list.

Chakra flared and she perked, head cocking to the side as she disappeared, earning sniggers from her Murder. They knew who she was, they knew what she was, and they could not help but muse over her silent interest in the young adult that held their contract.

He was fighting again, Raven realized. It wasn't a spying mission, it wasn't a simple delivery mission, it was a full out battle. She flew from beneath his cloak when he commanded the small group of Crows to surge forward.

He worked with Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and clone techniques when it came to utilizing them.

It was interesting to watch and partake in the endeavor of confusing the enemy. Oh how she had fun, cloning their summoner and using the fake body to trick his attackers.

The battle was won, but Raven stayed, perched in a tree for the first time. Her head was cocked to the side as she ruffled her feathers and her eyes barely strayed from her contractor.

Oh, she knew him quite well. Murdered his whole Clan because of orders. Though, he was unable to sink his blade into his little brother. Yet, Raven knew that he didn't kill his entire clan by himself. Even if he were that powerful, he would have been taken down at some point. She knew just how much he was willing to sacrifice for his beloved Village as well. The boy would always be searching for Peace.

Would Raven have massacred her own family if she were in that position? She doubted she would have been able to.

Raven may appear emotionless on the outside, but her mindscape was swarming with different Raven's draped in different colors, standing for each separate emotion. She might have seemed aloof, but Raven felt emotions like any other being. Like always, she needed to remain neutral. If not, she was quite destructive, but she felt and she knew she would hurt if she had ever been given that task.

Finally, after staring at the young man for a good minute, he turned his head in interest, pausing when he spotted her slightly smaller than usual frame. Oh, Raven could have made herself look dazzling, with black feathers glinting blue in the sun and beak shiny and polished looking, but she remained simple. She wasn't one for dazzling.

She dipped lower on the branch and cocked her head to the side, a single violet eye catching the summoners attention.

Oh, she knew Crows did not have violet eyes, but she was willing to play with him. He had, after all, truly captivated her. Too long had she been in this Shinobi world, watching people live, grow, and die. A demon, half as she may be, lived for a long, long time.

She then dismissed herself, disappearing in a white cloud.

"You play a dangerous game little one."

Raven looked up, her head having been nestled within her feathers for a nap. The boss of the Crow summons was before her, on a taller tree with thick limbs. This dark, decrepit forest was, after all, a Murders best area to flock.

"He wishes the best of everyone, how could I _not_ be drawn to that human? He does not wish for death, but peace. I am intrigued and I am my own person. I abide by your rules because of what I am, but I am not on a leash."

No, Raven was free to come and go as she pleased, as long as she followed the rules of the Crow summoning.

The Boss huffed and bobbed up and down for a second before taking off with a loud cry. Raven was never quite _fond_ of those bird calls, but she participated when the time demanded it. With a sigh, she started to preen her feathers thoroughly, making sure they were silky and absolutely clean. Bugs in her feathers meant bugs in her hair when she was back in her human form. Not something she wanted to deal with. She could do without those nasty critters.

Oooooooo

He was calling upon their contract once again.

Her black feathers ruffled as many of her fellow murder disappeared, going to fulfill their duty. Her violet eyes squinted as she clacked her beak. She then too, took off in a cloud of smoke.

It was Genjutsu this time around.

He was quite the user within Illusions. As for Crows, they worked well with Genjutsu. They tore apart their prey, the illusion making it seem like they were eating the enemy alive. Such a gruesome illusion in her opinion.

There were many more illusions to pick from, but he seemed to like the nightmare types the most.

Raven though, truthfully had a hard time getting use to this lifestyle when she had originally arrived within this dimension. Never had she taken anyone's life. Fighting crime was much different than this lifestyle, where killing was very common.

When she had first arrived, the Crows were the only ones she seemed to get along with as well. Or, rather, she knew how Crows interacted.

They had gladly taken her in, teaching her their ways and much more, but she still relied on her own abilities.

Once the battle came to an end, Raven stayed, sitting within the branches of a cherry blossom tree. Her black feathers contrasting sharply against the pink canopy.

Her summoner's partner was the first to notice her, seeing that he was facing her direction. Her head tilted, one eye locking with his beaded black ones. He was an odd one, blue skinned, gills, almost like a shark. Of course he reminded her of Beast Boy, except he didn't change into other animals. It was probably just the skin color cementing that idea within her mind.

Her eyes flickered back to her Summoner.

Uchiha Itachi.

A person that only wanted peace and no more bloodshed and wars.

He would have made a wonderful Medic if he was put on the right path with that will of fire.

"Hey, Itachi, that one of your summons?" his partner, Kisame, questioned. Raven didn't much care for him, but she was very wary of this Shinobi. An S-rank Missing Nin wasn't just a simple name.

Itachi then turned, causing Raven to ruffle her feathers once more. She loved them, but they did get annoying every once in a while. She watched his eyes slightly narrow in curiosity. She knew he wouldn't show emotions, but unlike Raven, he didn't have to worry about bringing destruction to things around him with his emotions.

"Aa… this is the second time I've seen this one."

_Oh, so you are interested Uchiha._

This only caused Raven's mood to perk up. She might not have liked her reaction, but having had no human contact for quite a while, she was starting to crave it. It also didn't help that she really did find the Uchiha interesting and, dare she say it, eye catching.

Raven wasn't one to easily let emotions take hold, not after watching her old friends finally pass. As for Cyborg, they just slowly fell apart. Even if they met on some rare occasions, Raven couldn't do it any longer and thus, had said goodbye. Sure, they had had good times back then while it lasted, but she needed a way of escaping that realm and its memories.

Finally, Raven clacked her beak as Kisame grinned, his shark like teeth nagging at her. Raven warily eyed him and shuffled upon her branch.

Should she dare show herself?

No, it wasn't the right time.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself every time she appeared.

"This one talk?" Kisame questioned, looking back at Itachi.

"I do not know." Was his simple response.

That, Raven could do. If she was willing to. It's not like they would figure out she was a half demon as soon as she spoke.

"Does it matter if I can speak or not?" she questioned, sarcasm lacing her emotionless voice as usual. It still had that raspy undertone, something she had always had.

Kisame was very easily agitated as soon as she responded like that and it didn't faze her in the least as she kept her gaze locked onto the Uchiha.

Her powers reached out, seeking for his emotions. They wouldn't be able to see or feel it, but she still couldn't help herself. She had, technically been serving him for over seven years and she had yet to really see how he was doing.

Pain grasped at the edges of her soul self when she reached him and she grimaced. His lungs were much worse than she had originally realized. Using her Empathy ability, she slowly took some of the pain and she bobbed her head once as she noticed him breathing slightly easier.

"Watch it Bird. You'll be dinner if you speak like that." Kisame ground out. Raven clacked her beak in amusement. Maybe it would be satisfying to see him fumble around in shock if he saw her change form.

But she resisted.

"And, tell me, how would you be able to manage that?" she questioned, her emotions slightly buzzing underneath her skin. She must not let her control slip. Never, not with her powers seeking to destroy and lash out.

Kisame grit his teeth together. Yes, Raven knew that the two of them would probably be at each other's throat from now on.

"Kisame." Itachi murmured, causing his partner to fall back, glaring right at the Crow that was perched within the tree. "What is your name?" he finally directed his attention to her.

"Raven." Was her simple reply. "I've been serving you for over seven years Uchiha. Ever since you signed that Summoning contract."

Surprise flickered through his eyes and Raven's tail feathers fanned out before coming back together. She then bowed and disappeared in a cloud.

Oooooooo

Something was _wrong_. Raven could feel it within her gut. It was overwhelming and just tugging and twisting.

It took her mere seconds to disappear from her comfortable nest, heading straight to her Summoner. She would listen to her instincts, for Demons, and half Demons were in tune with their instincts and it would be utter chaos if she were to ignore that instinct.

What met her gaze was absolute destruction when she appeared.

Her eyes flickered over everything and she couldn't help but feel herself starting to worry. Itachi was here and she knew it. She could feel his presence. Flying over the upturned ground, she found herself almost falling out of the sky when she spotted two collapsed figures upon the ground.

Her body morphed without a second thought and she hit the ground, knees bending to support her weight. Her boots crunched rubble underneath them and Raven came to a stop in front of Itachi Uchiha, her Summoner.

"…you didn't call for us…" she managed to get out, forcing her emotions down, forcing herself to obey through her chanting of Azarath Metrion Zinthos and calm down her overwhelming need to scream in frustration and worry. Death was something that Raven had come to hate.

Reaching out with her powers, she found herself breathing slightly easier when she found a pulse, weak as it may be. Her empathy healing kicked in slightly, easing his body its strain, but she needed to get him to the one person that owed her a debt.

Living as a Half Demon, Raven had helped many people and she knew, without a doubt, that every single one of them would repay her.

Her gaze then landed on the other collapsed figure and she instantly connected him to his brother. So, they had finally fought one another.

'Azarath Metrion Zinthos.' She whispered, her soul self grasping hold of their bodies and soon disappearing within a portal and away from the rubble.

Oooooooo

Time came to a grinding halt, cloaking everything in black and Raven made sure the woman before her was restrained with her powers before she gently touched her forehead. The woman came to and froze when she recognized who was in front of her.

"Raven…" she murmured, gazing warily at the girl.

"Tsunade-sama." She responded, gravelly voice causing the woman to slightly stiffen.

"What…do I owe for this shocking visit."

Raven's eyes narrowed. She had saved this woman once, even if she didn't want to admit it. The woman had been out numbered in the Second Shinobi War and, even if Tsunade forbid her of even bringing up her mistake, she had saved her. If it wasn't for Raven's intervention, the woman before her would not be here today.

"You owe me a debt and you'll fulfill it." She stated and Tsunade stiffened even more as Raven revealed two forms behind her. "You'll heal both of them."

Tsunade could only stare at the girl before her as her eyes flickered between the two Uchiha brothers.

"You… You…I can't-"

Emotions swarmed and Raven's soul self projected behind her in the form of a Raven, her face suddenly morphing to take on four red, glaring eyes. Even if she were Half Demon, humans should know not to mess with something beyond their understanding.

"You will save them, both of them Tsunade. Itachi was ordered by your council and the previous Hokage to eliminate his clan. I was there, for his order and from there on. You will help them both. You owe me that much."

And the woman could only succumb to her demands.

Raven was not one to back down and simply let humans walk all over her.

Oooooooo

She watched his eyes flicker open, her heart speeding up in relief and anticipation. When he finally opened his eyes, he could only stare up at the ceiling before his attention was drawn to the girl beside him.

Short purple hair, violet eyes, blue bordering purple cloak.

He recognized those eyes, but that was all.

"Itachi Uchiha, you have been fully healed by Tsunade-sama. Both you and your brother are in my debt." She stated. She would have to exploit their debt if she wanted both the boys to listen to her. She was determined to give them a better life. Sasuke was a lot better as well, having woken up a week before. He had thrown a fit, but after Raven forced her soul self to control him (Something that caused her to shudder every time when used on a living person) he had instantly complied.

It had something to do with instincts to lower your head into submission when you came into the presence of a demon or half.

The Uchiha could only stare at her, his eyes slightly narrowing. He did not trust her.

"I expected that look." She mused, voice not wavering. "But it won't work. Your brother caved to my will, and so will you. I've already cleared everything up with the Hokage. Itachi Uchiha, as your summoning, I will make sure nothing harms you or your loved ones."

The Uchiha could only open his mouth before sound slipped past his lips. "You're Raven…"

He had recognized her drawl. That voice that he had never heard until a couple months back when one of his summons had introduced herself.

She smiled, hesitantly.

"Yes…"

He shifted on the hospital bed. He had been an S-rank Criminal and now, he was sitting in the hospital that was within Konoha like nothing had ever happened.

"From here on out, Uchiha, I will make sure you live a more peaceful life." She mused, standing next to the bed and casting her gaze towards the hospital windows. No, these two boys needed a break for once in their life and Raven had the ability to protect them. If she must, she would jump dimensions, but if and only if there was no other option.

Jumping dimensions and pocket dimensions was not very stable.

Turning back to him, she frowned lightly. "I'll protect the two of you, and if your service is extended to protecting Konoha, then I shall, in return, protect it as well."

Itachi Uchiha held her gaze, not letting it falter.

All three of them had quite a lot of talking to do to understand where they all stood with one another.

Raven could only hope she was accepted.

Maybe, just this once, she could open herself up to friendship once more.


End file.
